


Graveside

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based off the comic, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Every Christmas Talon loses track of Widowmaker. She goes off the grid, and they don't see her until the next day. Where does she go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and pretty late, but honestly I don't care. I'm sorry about the length, I'm a firm believer that a story should be as long as it needs to be, and this blurb only needed a couple hundred words. Sorry that it's not much, enjoy.

Christmas is a time to be spent with family.

 

But she had no family.

 

They were taken from her. By her.

 

She still visits his grave. Gérard Lacroix. Her first kill as the Widowmaker. Most people thought that after what they had done to her, she felt nothing.

 

They were wrong.

 

The treatments dulled guilt, diminished morals, made her unflinching in fulfilling her orders.

 

But they couldn’t entirely get rid of her emotions, no matter how hard they tried.

 

They couldn’t completely destroy her memories either.

 

She still remembers Amélie and Gérard Lacroix, the happy couple who had stood together even as Talon tried its hardest to rip them apart. She remembers being happy and loved, remembers Amélie. But it is only a reverie. A dream. She is still the Widowmaker. That is who she has become.

 

But it still hurts. So she comes to visit him, to be with the man who was once her family on the day were family is more important than any other.

 

On the day she ended his life and Amélie Lacroix was laid to rest in a phantasmal coffin beside him.

 

He used to bring her a single rose. That was what he called Amélie, his rose. So Widowmaker carried on their tradition, and brought him his rose every year without fail. 

 

Still clad in her combat gear she stands there, and indulges herself in genuine emotion, the kind she never allows herself to feel anymore. She remembers Amélie’s pain at seeing her husband dead and feels it as her own once again. 

 

She mourns for the loss of the man she loved once, when she was someone else.

 

She makes sure no one is watching once again, for perhaps the hundredth time, and as she leaves the walls go back up and her emotions are locked away once again.

  
Once again wearing the face of a cold blooded killer, that perhaps isn’t as complete as everyone believes.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments appreciated. I've said it before and I'll say it again, comments make my day, don't hesitate.


End file.
